


'The Day Off'

by JoClingerman



Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClingerman/pseuds/JoClingerman
Summary: Jo and Percy have a day off together, the first real one after dealing with all the media hub-bub from Deco's disappearance. But, it's not the chill and calming day as Jo hoped it would be.
Relationships: Percy Sinclair/OC
Kudos: 2





	'The Day Off'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work of fanfiction is a project I decided to take on during November 2020 as an attempt at NaNoWriMo, but quickly realized that I wasn't as prepared to tell the whole story in my head at that time. If you haven't played 'Arcade Spirits' yet, GO PLAY IT! (It's available on itch.io, steam, nintendo switch, xbox one, and PS4.) Then come back and read this alternative universe-post game/mid epilogue story arc involving my OC (really self insert) and fictional husband Percy. I plan on writing more and posting it, depending on feedback from all y'all. This was something I really just wanted to do for myself and as the ultimate goal decided to share. As my first work, I hope y'all won't be TOO harsh. ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and make sure to have PLENTY of water on hand. It can get REAL SPICY.
> 
> Original Game (which work is based on) is written by Stefan Gagne and Aenne Schumann www.arcadespirits.com)

It is the distant future year 20XX. And it is the first time in the foreseeable future that I will have a real day off. Sure, I’m the boss now--making money moves and what have you. But that’s just it: I am the boss for an up and coming barcade that just survived what could have easily been a truly catastrophic media @!#!$ storm, my time is no longer mine alone. There is work to be done with others and for others. I have dreams to keep afloat for my customers, my friends--for Him. 

\----

Curious: I am not in the small galley kitchen that Juniper and I share, no no. I am in a new kitchen washing dishes? Making cookies? Who knows --and frankly who cares? Not I, because all I care about now is the sudden feeling of strong, massive hands massaging my shoulders and neck. I feel the new weight shift from those tender spots to being fully embraced from behind, the caressing not ceasing and a familiar, warm, thick voice whispering “Hullo, Love” between kisses that start on my nape and slowly drift to behind my right ear.

Savoring the undivided attention, I lazily pivot within his arms.

“Hel-lo, Handsome.” I murmur out, languishing in the moment. His hands continue their exploration over the peaks and valleys of my body, briefly resting on his favorite pieces of terrain. His mouth is too engrossed with tracing my jawline to speak, his silky beard trailing behind tickling and tantalizing me with the softest of scratches. I feel myself starting to get weak-kneed and rest against the counter, succumbing to all the sensations. 

“My, my. You are being ve-” I get cut off by my own intake of air as I feel a wandering thumb graze over my now hard nipple. I whimper out a little moan and the husky voice gently exults with coy laughter, pleased to get such a response. 

My Percy stands before me, flushed. Across his piercing blue eyes a devilish glint flashes, one that I’ve never seen from him before. His new, impish grin is absolutely intoxicating, entrancing me. I can’t pull my lingering gaze away from his outwardly curling lips. I’m too overwhelmed to fully realize that I’m now up on the counter’s edge, having been lifted up by my fondler at some point until it is nearly too late. He pounces, reaching out with his giant paws, sinking into my thighs with his slightly calloused palms and fingers. Spreading my legs apart in one fell swoop, he allows himself access to the full length of me. The aroma of leather, burnt wood, and perspiration fill my nostrils. All I can see are his rosey, supple lips grinning at me framed by the penny colored mustache twitching in anticipation. I hear the blood pulsing in my inner ears in time with his ragged breaths.

“Per-” an uncommonly voracious kiss devours any attempts at words I produce. His lips crash upon mine; the moment they touch they light aflame. I have the unabashed desire to lash out and latch on and I do so playfully, pulling his bottom lip with my teeth into my maw. That just incites him more. We grapple at each other, playing cat and mouse, breath quickening until all control is lost. This beast of a man ensnares me and I enthusiastically become his prey, happily exposing my unprotected flesh to let him consume me. Grabbing a fist full of my hair with one hand he manipulates my head, controlling the direction and depth of our osculation. His mouth hungrily explores mine, as if desperately seeking shelter from the elements outside: I protect him from the dangers. His other meandering, freckled limb slithers itself around to my backside, seeking new lands to plunder, until it settles, latching itself into my no longer chilled ass cheek. 

This is a whole new side of the tender, loveable, teddy bear “Per-Per” I have come to know and admire. Where did this all come from? And does it matter? 

@!#!$ It! I just can’t help myself. My limbs retaliate with their own attacks and cling to his brawny frame. My legs bind around his thick waist and the pent up tension between us is tangible. Heat radiates, becoming too much to bear. The clothing we wear is an encumbrance and must be removed. I eagerly grasp for his beloved Moopy tee, pulling it off haphazardly and without grace over his head and toss it aside onto the wooden floor, into a heap. My fumblings are soon rewarded by exposing his burly shoulders, his hairy chest and round, taut stomach. I run my shaking hands through the tight curls and the accruing slickness on his chest and back as he reaches downward to wrestle with my clinging jeans. He lowers his head and kisses my clavicle tenderly while lifting me yet again to free me from my denim binds. A thump echoes through the room as the jeans are flung to the side in frustration and the cool tile stings against my newly exposed skin. Now in my skivvies that barely cover me from the waist down, he lunges at me again, besieging me. With each electric second that goes by, the fury of our snogging escalates until I reluctantly have to rip myself away to come up for air or perish. 

“@!#!$ Sinclair…”

“Yes-” he whispers out, attempting to catch his own breath “Indeed--let’s”

Bewildered by all that has transpired and his new, forthright approach, I’m stupefied. He glances next to me at the pile of cups, plates, and bowls that need washing then swings his impressive arms to shove the dishes aside, including his favorite “Mr. Moopy Mojo” coffee mug onto the floor. I barely react. Time slows and the crash never comes. Only cold, damp tile on my back. Hot, rough hands on my thighs. The last bits of fabric being pulled and torn off of me. Free and open. Wet and slick. Fingers, lips, and hot breath. Bliss. 

\----

I hear a crash of plates come from the kitchen and Percy in the distance.  
“Oh bloody hell!”  
I’m in Percy’s bed all sweaty and tangled in the bedsheets. 

“Nooooo” I moan in distress. The dream was just getting really good. Maybe if I quickly go right back to sleep, I can go back right to where it left off. Just think about what was happening and will it into existence. Another noise from the kitchen, this time what sounds like a smoke detector going off?! 

“What is happening?” I whisper out, wiping the sleep away from my eyes. No point trying to go back to sleep now. 

“Iris, what time is it?”

“Good Morning!” Iris exclaims far too eagerly for my liking, “It is 8:54 am Eastern standard time. Would you like your morning pizza fact now or later in the morning? I know it’s your day off, but one can never have a day off from learning about the best food in the world: Pizza Bagels! 

“Iris,” I growl, “Shut down, off, whatever...just go to sleep!”

“But don’t forget, it’s a beautiful day and romance is in the air! Iris offline” she chirps happily before shutting down. 

I lay there for a moment, eyes closed, desperately trying to push away every sense of morning. I take a deep breath and focus on the phantom sensations that were still lingering, like smoke dancing from a blown out candle; ready to be lit again. As my hand reaches down between my legs, about to “strike the match,” I hear a cheerful voice at the threshold. I spring up to see his joyful face, hoping that I wasn’t caught. 

“She’s right, Indeed!” Percy clamors, affirming my pizza obsessed personal AI while confidently striding into the bedroom. With him he precariously balances a makeshift tray with two mugs of coffee, real silverware (not the plastic stuff or chopsticks he usually has here) and two plates of pancakes with sliced strawberries that form a heart on top. A very sweet, romantic gesture that is so Percy, it hurts. As wonderful and as thoughtful as this breakfast is, I can’t help but stare at the chef with a different hunger. He is the feast that I want to devour. 

The literal man from my dream, albeit much softer and sweeter, stands before me looking ever so disheveled, his ginger hair tousled sticking up in all cardinal directions. His bright blue eyes sparkle despite looking more tired than normal. Adorned with his slightly tattered robe that was missing the belt and snug boxer briefs hugging EVERYTHING just right. If only... If only he hadn’t been cooking a few minutes before. His outfit might have been skimpier still. I could just-- 

“Love? You alright?” Percy lilts, interrupting my lust-filled train of thought. 

"You have a very peculiar expression right now and if I didn’t know any better, I would almost fear you didn’t appreciate our little breakfast in bed I prepared.” When I don’t respond right away, his expression swiftly shifted to a more somber one. 

“Did something happen at work? Do we need to reschedule?” He carefully placed the tray down on the bed in front of me and pouted slightly, waiting for my reply.

“Oh, no. No! Nothing’s wrong. The arcade is fine. And your breakfast is beautiful!” I blather out. “I just woke up startled, that’s all.” I lick my lips involuntarily, flashing back to the very end of the dream once again, then back to reality once more “I’m very sorry, big guy. Honestly, this is so sweet of you.” 

I pry my gaze away from the snacc of Percy and look at the meal he’s presenting. I scooch closer to the tray and start to attempt to take in all the little details. A wide smile spreads across his face slowly, jovial once more, as he walks to his side of the bed and joins me. Before sitting down he leans across the bed, reaching toward the tray to grab his mug of coffee. I look toward him, watching him stretch the width of the bed hoping to catch a peak of his backside. As he leans over, bracing his weight on his left arm, he interrupts my gawking with a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his “Mr. Moopy Mojo” mug, then pulls himself upright, and settles himself into a comfortable position. I feel the bed shift and with it the mood. I let the dream waft away, it being replaced with the smell of the fresh coffee that we both sip and the slightly singed pancakes staring me down. 

Made apparent by our delicious breakfast in bed, and the constant pacing between the bedroom and bathroom, it was clear that even though it was a day off from the arcade, it wasn’t a true day of pure relaxation as I was expecting and hoping for. Percy as well as our pocket pal Irises had other ideas for how today was going to go. Percy watched me intently scrape at the plate with my fork, attempting to snag the remaining crumbs of the softened pancake scraps and whipped cream puddles as he was fastening the final button on his new flannel shirt. Content with my efforts, I lay my plate and fork on the bed and he instantly snatches it up and heads straight for the door that leads to the rest of the flat.

“So glad you enjoyed my abomination of a breakfast.” expresses Percy, self-deprecating his own efforts. “The bloody burner gave me one hell of a time. I don’t bother cooking much on it, so I didn’t realize it wasn’t working properly. Much obliged that you scoffed it down all the same.” 

“Honestly it was way better than anything I could muster, Per-Per.” I respond gratefully “Plus, you know I rarely have breakfast anyway. This was a treat on MANY levels.”

“Many levels?” He says as he quirks his eyebrow, pointing down at our plates. “This wasn’t a proper stack of flapjacks, or really even a neat pile of pancakes, so I don’t understand what you mean by ‘many levels.’“ And with that he heads out of the bedroom and back towards the kitchen, the wooden floor creaks beneath his weighty steps. From the kitchen he bellows “Regardless, now that your multi-level brekkie is done, get dressed and ready for a blustery day. It’s meant to be quite chilly, and I can’t keep giving you my jacket every time we go out.”

Slipping into my tried and true hoodie, tee, and jeans combo, I snatch my phone from the shabby bedside table. I stop briefly and notice that it’s starting to accumulate with a hefty amount of my belongings. I should probably take care of that. And thinking about it, when was the last time I had been home? 

I burst out of the room and into the rest of the small, humble, flat that is... spotless?! Did I walk through a portal into an alternate dimension? Glancing around there isn’t any take-out containers strewn about the coffee table. There isn’t even one empty cup or mugs left anywhere. The floor, counters, and dishes are all cleaned and cleared; as if magic fairies had come in the middle of the night. I stopped in my tracks in awe, never seeing this place look so...so…

“Tidy, innit?!” Percy declares, chest puffed “When I really put my mind to something, I crack the whip on myself and get to work. And this is just one small thing I wanted to do to make you feel nice and relaxed on your day off. I know that being here is not the easiest thing, with all my eccentricities. I want you to feel like you’re home whenever you’re here. So if that means keeping this place in tip top shape, then that is what I shall do.” 

“Percy...” his name easily falls from my lips “you know that I love your place, no matter what state it’s in.” I look around again, seeing all the work he has put into not just the cleaning, but all the collecting of the Moopy memorabilia that’s neatly arranged, the pictures of Stella and him first landing on American soil, and some newer additions. One with him standing next to the Mr. Moopy Magical Maze Cabinet in the old Funplex standing tall and looking very excited. Another hangs, Percy being flanked by Naomi and Queenbee with him wearing a funny hat looking about three sizes too small for his head, about to blow out some candles on a cake. Then a few more scattered along the walls, jumping around chronologically, but all centered around the boardwalk and the beach of Flotsam; that beautiful first night together. 

“How could I not already feel like I belong.” I step closer to him, then motion toward the last few pictures as I go in for a Sinclair special, the best bear hug ever known, “You’ve literally decked the halls with us.” He embraces me fully as I press my face against his chest, hearing the gentle *thrum thrum* of his heart. What a comforting sound. 

I look around once more, appreciating all his hard work, as we stand there in the embrace. I’m just still in shock how great the place looks. I’ve never seen it look so clean before. Then it hits me: the why.

“I have been staying here a lot, haven’t I?” I look up at him, then pull myself away. “If you need more space, please let me know. I’m sure Juniper misses me at the apartment. Well, maybe not the cleaning up after me part, but the hanging out and watching cartoons part.”

“No, no, I love having you here.” Percy blathers out, pulling me back in once more “It makes me feel more at ease honestly.” He pauses, then continues in a hushed tone “Ever since the episode I always wonder and worry about being alone for too long, in case…”

“Oh,” I said, flustered, “Then I’m glad to be here as much as you need me. Anytime. But, if I’m gonna be here as often as I have been, then it is not all up to you to keep this place neat...If that’s what you want.” I stumble with my words. “It's your place and you can live however you want, you don’t and shouldn’t change because of me being here.” A long pause passes between us, large enough for a cruise ship to sail through. “Uhhh. Why is this weird all of a sudden?”

Percy chuckles softly without malice “Because we’re tiptoeing around very adult conversations which, being very silly individuals like ourselves, we aren’t very good at...especially when it involves the future.”

I laugh nervously “Well then, let’s change topics then and get back to the silly us! I was having a really great dream this morning about you and me and the dishes actually…That’s so weird now that I say that out loud--”

He cuts me off, as if he’s continuing his earlier train on thought. “Plus, I’m...we’re getting my results back today.” He says, the mood suddenly shifting back to non-silly “Y’know, the whole reason you took today off in the first place” He continues but I don’t hear any of it. RIGHT. His doctor’s appointment. THE doctor’s appointment we’ve been waiting for weeks to go over his results for the first round of treatments. That’s today. OH GOD. How stupid am I for forgetting? Here I am being a @!#!$ing horndog and having awkward conversations about apartment cleanliness when he’s probably freaking out. No wonder he’s been so busy this morning! Cleaning. Arranging. Anything to quell his nerves--He’s probably trying to keep his mind off of...EVERYTHING. 

A far voice cuts off my own inner monologue.

“You’re doing it again, Love: staring off and letting your eye cross a little bit.” He chuckles “It’s quite cute on you, but you did tell me to snap you out of it if it went on for too long. And you haven’t responded to me...so?”

“Sorry?” I sigh out, “What did you say?” 

He grabs my hand. “I was saying that the appointment is NOT the focus of today, alright? It’s not MY focus. My focus is to make sure that WE have a wonderful day together.” He pulls me over to a small patch of brick on the far side of the room where one of the new pictures is hanging, a selfie that was taken coming back from our beachside stroll. I’m wearing his jacket and his arms are around me, one arm extended in front of us to take the photo. The wind is blowing our hair gently and the flash captures the flush in our cheeks. We are beaming. “Do you remember what I said to you that night? On the sand?”

I ponder for a moment “I remember that’s when ‘Beheld’ entered our personal vocabulary.” I giggle nervously about the beginning of this long lasting inside joke. 

He laughs “Yes, Yes! But that was not the word I had originally had in mind specifically.” He comes up behind me and replicates the posture in the photo as we look upon it. “Do you remember anything else or just my blunders from that evening?”

Sensing that we are both uncomfortable and relying on our humor to get this conversation going in the right direction, I lean on him for support and really think back on that evening. Walking the boardwalk. Sitting on the bench and then on the sand. 

“Honestly it was all kind of a blur, in the best way. I remember specific feelings and moments. I remember you telling me to live in the moment because you’ll never know if and when it’s your last. I remember our first real hug and how warm and comforting it was, even after you were trying to turn me away from you for the 2nd time.” I nudge into him playfully “I remember our first kiss on that bench and how sweet you were to tell me how badly you wanted to kiss me but wanted consent first.” I laugh again “I remember stepping into your office to review my CV and being grilled about my 10 year plan. Speaking of grilled...what do YOU remember?” 

He squeezes me from behind and says “Well, the phrase to which I was referring is: ‘I’ll do everything I can to make your days lovely ones. For as many days as I’m able. On this, you have my word.’ And I aim to keep my oath to you. As silly as it sounds, I know we’ve been waiting for this day for a while and no matter what happens, that statement doesn’t change. I promise you.” I hear a catch in his throat and a little sniffle as he finishes the phrase. I spin around to catch the sight of a single tear tumbling from his eye and disappear into his mustache.

“Per-Per?”

“I”m alright, I’m alright. Just uh, I haven’t been this hopeful in a long time and I don’t want to disappoint. Before..” He pauses, carefully choosing his words “Before I allowed myself to want to live again, it was a much simpler time. My driving force was just the high score for Stella and if other people benefited from my existence, that was just gravy.” He clears his throat and wipes his leaking eyes. “The money, the charity, the Funplex. All gravy. Then you walked in the door and charmed everyone, me included. I was fighting against it for so long. I wasn’t worthy of your adoration. If Stella couldn’t experience this kind of joy, why should I?” He takes a deep breath and sighs, then continues “But now, you have spun my whole world upside down. I’m not living just to complete a task for the dead to glorify a life that should have been. I am living to experience life with you and for you and for her with her blessing. And I don’t want my bloody heart to @!#!$ that up now, after we found each other. I want this treatment to work. And I’m afraid it won’t. I’m afraid old, sad Percy is right. I am afraid I will let you down after you talked me off the ledge and it will all be in vain.” He lowers his head and puts his hands down at his sides, looking deflated.

“Hey, Hey. Look at me. Look at me. Please?” I say to him pleadingly, while grabbing his left hand with both of mine. “Listen, You can’t disappoint me EVER for trying this. OK?! Please know that. I am so proud of you for doing this. And no matter what, I will be with you for the whole thing. No matter what the process is or how we have to adjust. Hell, if it were physically possible you know I would give you half my heart if it would help.” I smile and place our hands on top of his chest where his heart currently sits, beating steadily. “@!#!$, It’s already yours anyway; it makes sense to be in your chest helping to keep you alive.” I reach up to attempt to wipe away any remaining tears as I tell the terrible truth-filled joke.

He encloses my hand with his remaining hand and brings them to his mouth for a quick kiss before resting them on his cheek.

“Always the noble fool, you are. Giving your heart to a reckless man who can’t even take care of his own. ‘Tis a pity. But if we are both to live on our star, then I suppose. And you insist...” Percy lets go of my hands and starts walking away. I start to panic. Did I say something wrong?

I’m snapped back to reality by the sounds of metal clanking as Percy opens a drawer and starts rummaging through it. After a moment, he is satisfied with what he has found and lifts it high into the air, allowing the sun streaking through the small kitchen window to strike the white, slick surface of the plastic fast food knife (still wrapped in plastic) “It will take a while to cut through, but we’ll have the car ride and then some. And it’s already sterilized!” A moment of silence passes, then shrieks and howling fill the kitchen as we both succumb to the gut busting laughter at the twisted, morbid joke.

“God dammit, Sinclair!” I snort out between laughs. “You’re bringing props into it now?”

“I had to, my God!” He guffaws in a big, gasping belly laugh “It was that or break down sobbing, which would you have preferred?” I bound over, crashing into him, and throwing my arms around his still shaking body.

“Either way, I’m here to catch you. And snuggle you. And keep you safe.” I stroke his back tenderly then catch a glance of the clock on the wall in the kitchen. 11:02 already. Damn. “Percy, remind me what time your appointment is again.”

“3pm. But, as I was trying to say before: The doctor’s appointment is not the only appointment we have today. In fact--” He tosses the plastic knife on the kitchen counter, it falls with a clack, “We must be leaving shortly if we are to make our first booking on time. Are you ready to go?”

“Go where?” I tilt my head. Percy tilts his head back and gives a shrug.

"What’s the fun of a surprise if I tell you before we get there?”

Dissatisfied, I pull out my phone and look into the darkened screen “Iris, where are we going?”

The glowing pink light illuminates my face as I ask the question, but she quickly retorts with “I’m sorry. But I cannot tell you that. Percy’s Iris has asked me not to spoil any surprises for today, so I shant. But would you like your Pizza fact now?”

“Iris, I swore that I told you to unsubscribe from Pizza Yum’s pizza facts about 12 times already” I squint at her, along with frowning, my usual intimidation tactic. She winks back and replies, “I also have made sure that all incoming calls are routed to Ben and Matt today. They understand the significance of today on a need to know basis. You will not be interrupted. Iris offline” and Iris immediately blinks off and my phone goes dark once again, turning off completely.

Vexed, I shove my useless phone into my back pocket and huff. “Well, I guess I’m as ready as I will ever be. Lead the way, mon Capitan.” I give a quick salute.

“Am I going to need anything specific for our outing? Y’know like that brand spankin’ new passport? Are we going into international waters? I would hate to be underprepared.”

“No, no. Nothing of the sort today. Percy replies “You only have one day off. Now if you have a long weekend or something, that might be a different story.”

I roll my eyes, but speak with a smile “Well, since my Iris is not talking to me right now, have your Iris tell my Iris to make a note of that for the work calendar. As soon as things are a little more stable from the aftermath it would be nice to do some actual travelling with you.”

I hear a *beep beep* and Percy’s Iris confirms the input in her cute Scottish brogue.

“Aye, I’ll make sure that’s done for you, Lassie. Pure Barry!

“What?” I ask, Befuddled by her response. “I can never understand your Iris.”

“Well, she basically said that she’ll take care of it for you and that it’s simply brilliant.” He shrugs. “I can’t help that when Iris first came out I was watching a lot of my favorite shows from home using BBC on demand and she must have picked up on that. And I find it quite charming, if I do say so myself.” The blossoming of a blush appear on his cheeks.

“Oooh, I see.” Smirking, now fully comprehending. “So you're saying you fancy a Scottish brogue then, Aye? I guess I best be working on that then. Percy clears his throat and quickly grabs his leather jacket with the Sherpa lining, his security blanket.

“Shall we head out then? Don’t want to be late.” He extends his hand out to me. I look down, seeing the callouses amongst the creases and hastily grab it.

“Yes, let’s blow this taco stand.”

“I never understood that phrase...” he mutters as we descend the staircase leading down to the main corridor and out of the building proper.

\----

The golden and crimson leaves against the periwinkle sky are a heavenly sight. The chilled autumn air brings a stillness to the world that is normally bustling and moving far too quickly for my liking. Or maybe it’s the fact that it’s Wednesday midday that makes the city feel less lived in, but either way it sure feels like the few remaining trees and brick buildings that surround us on this side of town are watching us, waiting for us. Percy and I walk the last few blocks in silence enjoying the surroundings, watching the few people on the street passing by with a nod. We turn the corner of the last block, approaching a small bakery, smelling of cinnamon bread baking whilst entangling with the aromas of the freshly thawed frost. A lovely combo. He stops in front of the Lucky Scone Company and pulls out a piece of dark cloth. 

“Here, turn around so I can put this on you. We’re almost there and once you see the sign, you’ll know right away what’s going on. And what’s the fun in that?! 

“Oh, you are so cheeky, Per-Per!” 

“Hmm.” He chuffs “You haven’t seen anything yet. Just you wait, Love.” He saddles up behind me and gently ties the fabric over my eyes, delicately fashioning a lovely bow behind my head. He pats my shoulders signaling that he’s done, then shifts to the front to make sure I am completely blinded. He holds up four fingers in front of my eyes. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

“Percy. Do you really have to ask? You are the one who blindfolded me. Don’t you trust your own work? I raise my eyebrows in playful annoyance. 

“But I have to make sure. So, what is your answer?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Two?” I say without confidence.

“Alright, I believe you. Let’s get up this bit here, all nice and safe like and into the building. Then I will show you what our first bit of fun is going to be.” 

\----

The first thing I notice immediately without being able to see is the sudden burst of warmth as Percy leads me from the slightly treacherous steps up the stoop of the building and opens to doors for me; His hand on the small of my back, leading me through. After the intense, but not unpleasant heat, I inhale and immediately am bombarded with the smell of lavender and cedar maybe? At least some sort of wood burning. So far I’m totally baffled as to where we are. At least I know we’ve never been here before. Too upscale smelling. It just smells bougie. Crackling and popping, what I would assume would be a fireplace or pit, are echoing around the fairly empty sounding room. A soft, feminine voice approaches from the right. 

“Sinclair, party of two?” 

“Yes, indeed that is us” He starts, addressing the voice “Do you need anything from me now or are we all set to…” and then he stops verbalizing, but I feel him moving, motioning in a certain direction. 

“Oh, you are all set. Follow me and I’ll lead you...there.” She speaks in stuttered sentences, seeing that I’m blindfolded, she desperately tries not to ruin any surprises. We are led for what seems like hours through corridor after corridor, my sense of direction completely lost and in the literal hands of Percy. At certain points I hear what I think is splashing or water dripping from one side, then a few seconds later a murmur in a language I don’t understand. The heat continues to increase and with it the humidity. I can feel the clamminess building in the cupping of our hands as we continue to be led. 

“Here we are, please enjoy.” The feminine voice states methodically, having said it a million times to other couples who look exactly the same as us. 

“Right, right. I suppose it is time to remove this. You have been very patient.” He lets go of my hand, leaving me alone, drifting in the sea of unknowingness. A moment passes and I still don’t hear any movement or feel the blindfold being removed. 

“Percy?” 

“Yes, sorry Love. I’m here. I just wanted to make sure everything was just perfect.” I hear him respond, right behind me, “Just absolutely perfect, like you.” 

“Oh dear, whatever they are pumping into the air right now is affecting your sense of reality! We must escape quickly if you think I’m perfect.” I stick out my tongue. “Can I take off the blindfold now?” 

He kisses the top of my head, then starts untying the bow, unwrapping me like the present of a grandmother who is trying to save the pretty bow for her own stash. He lifts the fabric from my eyes and whispers into my ear “Get comfortable.” 

Having been blindfolded for the last few minutes, the darkness being my friend, the candlelight bombards my senses at first. Around the otherwise darkened room are two masseuse tables, laying side by side and just beyond that is a personal hot bath area that replicates a natural hot spring. To my left is a little changing area with a silky taupe robe hanging and a stack of towels laid out. On top of the folded towels is a little white envelope with a familiar bit of handwriting written on the front.

Percy takes the envelope and hands it to me, pressing it into the palm of my hand. 

“You read that, Love and then meet me for the couples massage. But don’t dawdle.” He then walks the few steps to his side of the changing area and starts ‘getting comfortable’ himself, into his own matching robe. I could watch him change, (so tempting!) but the envelope burns in my palm and he did say ‘not to dawdle.’ I turn the envelope in my hands, seeing if the outside has any more secrets to spill before cracking the seal and revealing what’s inside. I thumb the flap and start to tear at the seam. Well. Here goes. 

Peeking in, at first I don’t see anything. Confused, I rifle around the paper parcel with my forefinger, seeking answers. My nail catches the corner of something and I wriggle it out slowly, careful to not bend or tear it. The little slip of paper, no bigger than half a Post-it™ is clean and smooth with only a few lines of Percy’s blocky yet pristine handwritten text. It reads: 

“I’m not the best with my words, especially in a rhyming scheme:  
“But I thought, just give it a shot; at worst you’ll become one of those silly memes!”  
That makes me giggle out loud. But it continues:  
“First stop of the day is a quick rub and soak to help melt our nerves away,  
I know it’s not our kind of lark, and I ain’t no shark. But if it helps us sway…” 

And that’s where it ends, like a cliffhanger of a terrible, cheesy, delicious teen romance novel. It’s not great literature, but man I want to know what he means; and what comes next. I tuck the little poem back into the it’s original dwelling place, then gently stuff it into my jean pocket next to the dormant Iris. It’s as safe there as anywhere else. Looking back over to where Percy was last seen, he’s no longer there but already atop one of the tables laying down on his stomach with a large towel draped across his backside. I quickly scurry out of my streetwear and realize that I’m not sure if I’m supposed to keep my undergarments on. I’ve never had a massage before, I mean not from a professional. Am I going to be naked under this robe? Am I taking off the robe at some point in front of strangers? Oh boy. 

“Love?” Percy calls over “Are you alright over there?” He shifts, trying to catch a glimpse of what could be the matter, which in turn causes the towel to slip and nearly fall off the table, exposing his strong, toned upper thigh and half of his amazing ass. That certainly clarifies one of my quandaries. 

“Uh--I’m fine, Everything is fine.” (Especially now seeing what I just saw.) “I just didn't know what to expect. Now that you have shown me, perhaps accidentally so, I can figure the rest out.” I close up the robe and slither out of my bra and underwear, kicking them toward the pile of my other clothes. “Oh this robe feels amazing against my skin.” 

“MMhhmm” He hums and nods, while grabbing for the towel to cover himself back up before the masseuse comes in. 

“Oh. Well, I’m glad I can demonstrate. Hardly seems fair though that you got to see mine and I don’t get to see yours.” 

Sensing a moment to get a little cheeky myself, I strut towards the table. I gingerly start playing with the cords on my robe and batting my eyes. 

“What-ever-could-you-mean?” I tease, swinging the cord like a mini lasso in front of me. Then turning my back to him, I quickly flick up the robe, nonchalantly mooning him and letting the light, silken robe fall naturally. I untie the straps and let them hang loose, allowing the robe to come undone. I drape the loose robe over my shoulder, starting to perform a mini strip tease. Turning my head over the exposed shoulder I whisper. “Satisfied?” 

“Hardly.” His eyes flash downward, back towards the towel that covers him, alluding to the standing ovation beneath it. Before I could investigate fully and properly address my new impassioned audience, A knock comes from the hallway door. 

“May we enter? Are you ready for us to begin your couple’s massage?” A deep, raspy voice through the door asks, awaiting our reply respectfully. 

“Just one second, please” I scramble for the towel laid next to the table. Percy adjusts as well, trying to get more comfortable laying down fully after my little tease. I quickly cover myself and ditch the robe. “Yes, we are ready now.” 

Two hulking men walk into the room, wearing matching black spa uniforms that seem to be awfully tight on them. One of them carries a tray of stones, the other wheels a cart of oils and what looks like herbs? The one with the stones comes to the far bed, closest to me and starts to arrange his station in a way that seems fit for him. The other does the same for his items on Percy’s side. Percy and I glance at each other briefly, giving knowing back and forth looks (including eyebrow waggles) that basically translate to: “Damn, these are some beautiful beefy boys!” Normally we would be whispering over the “hot toddy” we see across the room, wondering what secrets hide under their clothing and guessing if they would be more into me or him or both of us. I love that we can do this and it not be an issue. It’s all talk and it’s nice to think about doing more, but we’re happy with the way things are. 

The stone bearer on my right clears his throat, trying not to startle me while I’m in this supposed staring contest with my love, but doesn’t succeed. 

“Oh! Hello...Sorry, I--um, are you ready to begin. Do you want me to lay right here? Do you want me to lose the towel? I--” I spew out, completely flustered by the entire situation. Three of the hottest men I’ve ever been in contact with, one being my best friend as well, are in this room with me NAKED. This one is going to be putting hot stones on me and his hands might touch parts of me that haven’t been touched by anyone else and.. My mind continues to race when his deep voice breaks my run on sentence. 

“Hiya.” The beaming beefcake grins. He seems so at ease, which instantly relaxes me. Man he’s good. “I’m Jack. Nice to meet you.” He extends out his hand, large and well manicured. Clutching my towel close to my reddening chest, I grab to shake and feel how soft and warm it is. 

“Likewise, very nice to meet you. And your hand is so soft!” I continue to hold his hand for a few seconds too long, making things even more awkward. Realizing my faux pas, he graciously continues to answer my previous questions. 

“You can keep the towel on for now, unless you would feel more comfortable with it off. I will move the towel when I see fit and will ask if it is okay. Does that work for you?” 

I let out a sigh of relief. “Yes, that’s perfect. Thank you.” He nods and begins to move away from my side before stopping once more. Odd. 

I look up and see Jack glancing over to the other table and catch his eyebrows bobbing up for a millisecond, then quickly return to their resting position. Jack quickly clears his throat and turns back to his cart, hurriedly futzing with the stones and accoutrements. I turn my head to the side to try to see what caused Jack to act so flustered, and then immediately understand. My darling Per-Per decided to be extra brazen, as his towel was now relegated to the floor, never to be seen again. 

Hot stones start to be set upon the exposed parts of my back, the warmth instantly soothing the new and old stresses. Each burden that I carry melts away with a stone being placed and moved around. The intense heat scalds, but not enough to actually burn. Each point triangulates into a net to sweep all my negative energy and toss it away. As the stones start to lose the heat, my back slick with sweat, he removes them and rubs some scented oil on his hands. The lavender scent from before wafts through the air and he rubs his hands down the length of my back, focusing on my lower bits. 

“May I lower your towel some?” Jack asks, his open palms and thumbs firmly pressing into my skin. 

“Mmmhmm.” I mumble sleepily into the pillow supporting my heavy head. 

\--

A chime rings and I joustle awake, no longer being touched by Jack’s warm palms. I frown a little. 

“You passed right out. I couldn’t bear to even wake you to flip you over and unfortunately our time is up. I’m sorry.” 

I wipe at my mouth, blinking hard, then realizing where I was and what state I was in, I reach out and grab for the robe. 

“OH! Oh wow. I’m so sorry. You just have such deliberate and tender movements. I guess... I was more tired than I thought” I ponder out loud. 

“Eh, Don’t worry about it. It happens.” He shrugs “ As long as you enjoyed yourself, that’s all that matters to me.” He pauses, quickly looking me up and down and grins. “Enjoy the soak. We will return when your time’s up.” 

“Much Obliged” Percy states, walking up to join the conversation, donning his robe that’s a little clingy from all the oils rubbed into his skin. “You two were absolutely fantastic. I can’t thank you both enough. But, I hope this will do.” and he hands Jack a thick envelope. “I already gave Edgar his, So thank you kindly for treating my love with the utmost care.” Jack takes the envelope, his eyebrows betraying him again briefly with a bobble. 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Sinclair.” 

“You can call me Percy, and this is Jo. I’m sure we’ll be back to request both of your services again soon. Those hot stones looked very-- appealing. And Jo did seem to enjoy your tender touches.” He inches in closer, wrapping one arm around my waist and touches Jack’s spindly forearm in a very friendly, informal manner. And Jack smiles, not pulling away. 

Is Percy flirting right now? He certainly is rosy-cheeked. And wait--and am I enjoying it? I know I’m feeling warm and my lips are tingling a little. But surely--I mean-- 

“Well, I can’t speak for Edgar,” Jack whispers softly while he looks around, seeing if he is being watched or heard, “But I’d be happy to work on either of you again, together or separate. Anytime.” He pulls out his card and scribbles something on the back. He hands the card to Percy, then caresses his shoulder while looking into my eyes, “Really, anytime. Anywhere. It would be a pleasure.” He winks then turns around to grab the remaining bits of his tools before leaving the room with a noticeable swagger. 

A moment passes without us moving, stuck in this web of confusion and dumbfounded-ness. Did that really just happen? Did we just get hit on, together? And did we agree to something? All these questions start piling up like a bad stack in Tetris™. None of the pieces were coming together to make sense. 

I snatch the card from Percy’s hand and see a telephone number on the back, just for confirmation that it was real. I start trying to process it all out loud, hoping that together we could figure this out. “Did...did he just give us his number? And were you proposing something back there? AM I MISSING SOMETHING?!” 

“I--I uh. I don’t know what came over me there. Bloody hell. I’m so sorry. @!#!$! I can’t believe I did that. I’m a bloody fool!” He slumps forward onto the table, his face pale, brow furrowing. He covers his face with his palms, the rest of his body growing redder and redder. Muffled into his palms he says, “This was supposed to destress us and be a bonding experience, something fun and frivolous; not drive a wedge between us and potentially ruin everything I have planned. For today…for--” He stops himself, noticing I haven’t said anything or really reacted beyond the initial moment. He peeks out from behind his hands, waiting for a tongue lashing. 

It doesn't come. Instead I stand across from him, resting my hand on his forearm. 

“Look, we’ve been open and honest about attractions to other people before. Hell, I was literally thinking about that before I drifted off to La-La-Land. You were just flirting, which I do too. I mean, c’mon he’s hot! And you’re stressed out. I’m not going to hold that against you. I guess, I was more in shock that he-- Jack--Actually was suggesting-- I mean, he WAS wasn’t he? Or was I making that up in pure delusion? This is a cell phone number and he said 'work on us, together or separate anytime.' That implies potential threesome right? I mean, I know he was checking you out before he started my massage.” Percy stands there, unmoved. 

“So you’re not going to break it off with me then, I didn’t ruin it. I didn’t sabotage the one joy in my life?” Percy asks, his bottom lip a’ quiver. 

I laugh on instinct, the discomfort and oddness manifesting the way it normally does. Then seeing him wince, not joining in as he normally would. I quickly try to reassure him. 

“@!#!$ no!” I come to his side of the table and face him head on. “You are going through a lot right now. We are going through a lot of changes together and as separate people. Stress comes out in different ways for each person and I can’t hold that against you, especially now.” 

He sighs “That doesn’t make bloody sense, Jo.” He says, his face contorted and his hands busy wringing the towel that was covering me before. “Just because of my heart condition that doesn’t mean I get a free pass to treat you like filth; it should be the opposite. You saved my life. And here I am bloody flashing money and flirting up a storm with some bloke in front of you, the love of my life. What does that say about me?” 

“Percival, please.” I give him a look of concern “What are you trying to say? What are you trying to do? I’m trying to tell you that it wasn’t a big deal for me...Frankly< if I'm honest. I-- enjoyed the interaction. Either your not hearing me or you’re not listening. But, now...I’m worried that you’re..." I cut myself off, then force myself to say it. "You said it earlier-- sabotage. And with everything going on today, all this pressure you’ve put on yourself…” I go silent. 

“Love? Jo.” 

“What?” I ask, tightness creeping into my throat. He looks at me sheepishly. Then down at the ground. “What?!” I repeat back, crossing my arms and suddenly feeling even more exposed than before. He looks back up briefly, our eyes meeting and we’re both shutting down, turning inward. 

So much for the bath.

I briskly walk over to the changing area and grab my clothing, turning away from his eye shot and begin getting dressed. Awful thoughts start dashing through my mind "So he’s giving up again before he even finds out the results. He’s calling it quits with us because it’s too painful to be reminded of the 'failure'. He won’t come by the arcade anymore...and if he stops treatments, he will die." And I start crying. Big, wet tears start rolling down my face as I go to zip up my fly. Before I even get my hoodie on or finish putting on my shoes, I crumple on to the stone floor and continue to let the tears flow, hoping that he won’t see or hear me. Because if this is the end, I still don’t want to cause him any more stress. It’s his life and I really thought he wanted me to be a part of it for as long as possible. 

"On this you have my word” I whisper out mockingly. “Clearly…” 

“What did you say?” Said Percy softly, approaching behind me. I stand up, turning to face him. 

“Oh, nothing. Just talking to Iris.” I lie. 

“Come now, Jo. No need to lie to me. Your phone isn’t even in your hand and I can tell you’ve been crying. It takes a sad sap to know one.” 

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

From the other side of the door we hear the familiar voice of Jack, sound warm and cheerful. A stark contrast to the current tone. 

“Percy and Jo, I hate to break up your fun, but bath time is done for today. It was so fun to meet you both. I hope we can see each other again very soon. Have a great day.” And as quickly as the voice appeared, it was gone once again. 

“Guess it’s time to go, no time to chat about this now.” I say, matter of fact, shoving my hands into my pocket. As I do so, I feel the cool screen of my phone and the sharp reminder of the cute poem and the little game that we were playing. So much for that too. 

“Love, please--” I hold up a hand and cut him off. 

“You heard Jack, it’s time to go. Other happy couples need this space.” And I start to leave the room, then realize that I have no idea how to actually leave since I was blindfolded while travelling to get to this room. My mouth opens, ready to call out Jack’s name for assistance when Percy grabs my arm, sighs, and starts leading me back to the lobby in silence. 

We get to the lobby of the Raven Spire Spa, Percy heads for the bathroom and I start to book it for the doorway, ready to bolt. Before I can leave though, the familiar feminine voice from the very beginning of the expedition through the spa calls out to me. 

“Oh Mrs. Sinclair, Your husband left this here for you; a present.” She holds up a long, narrow box with a teal bow. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget it, with all the excitement of your stay. I hope you had a wonderful time with your treatments.” 

I turn slowly, unsure of how to react to all of that. But trying to be as pleasant and proper as I could in my current state, I approach. 

“Thank you very much, um…” 

“Kitty, that’s my name” says the Feminine voice. 

“Thank you, Kitty. We appreciate the reminder.” 

“Indeed we do!” Percy pops in, placing a hand on my shoulder stiffly “Much Obliged.” 

“Have a great day, and thank you for your patronage at the Raven Spire Spa.” Recites Kitty. 

Stepping outside and into the frigid afternoon air, I swear, the temperature dropped 20 degrees. Got to love east coast weather in autumn! Transitioning from the very warm and humid interior to this cold and dry exterior was incredibly jarring, and if I wasn’t shivering before from anger and sadness, I was very much doing so now. 

Percy starts to take off his leather coat as per the usual song and dance we do; I shrug my shoulders and shake my head. 

“Keep it. I’m fine, You need it more than I do. Oh, and take this please. Whatever this is.” I start to hand over the package. “Let’s just get to the car.” 

“No, I insist you either take my jacket or open the present, one or the other.” He says, trying to be diplomatic. I, on the other hand am being stubborn arse. 

“Seriously, I’m fine. Let’s go.” 

“Jo. Open the bloody box. This is not how I wanted this to go, but please for my sake just do it. For your warmth. If wearing my jacket is too appalling for you currently.” 

I stare him down, then quickly and unceremoniously open the box. Inside, wrapped within black and gold embossed tissue paper, I see the most beautiful wool coat, emerald green that comes with an attached sash and deep pockets. I’m infuriated with how gorgeous it is and how well he knows me. I fall in love with it instantly. Just like him, instant infatuation. I slip it on and of course, it fits me perfectly; hugs all my curves and I’m no longer quivering from the cold. 

“Okay, it’s on. This beautiful coat is on. Thank you. Are you happy now?” I say, defeated, throwing my arms in the air. 

“Of course I’m not...Look, let’s just go over there and chat please. About what transpired back there.” He motions to a bench tucked between a few buildings, something the likes of an urban park that seems to be clear of other people. “I’d hate to walk all the way back to the car in utter silence, not knowing where we stand. You seem so angry.” 

“Okay, okay...fine, we can talk over there.” And we cross the street to the secluded bench and both sit down in a huff. 

We sit there both looking at the ground, watching the leaves tumble over our shoes and waiting for the other person to say something, anything. The breeze picks up, and it’s clear that time is ticking; Percy’s appointment will be happening shortly. The faint sound of a cellist practicing their scales can be heard down the alleyway, otherwise the silence is deafening. I bite my lip, and take a breath. 

“So, you wanted to chat.” I speak up, twiddling my thumbs “What’s on your mind?” 

“Okay, Okay. I guess let’s backtrack a bit, shall we.” He pauses. “When I came up to you and you said you were talking to your Iris, which is off for the day, remember? Hmm? Then you lied about it, What were you saying?”

“Ah, I see...you’re mad at me about lying about Iris? Is that what’s bugging you out of everything that’s happening right now?” I rebuttal. 

“No...First of all that's not what I even ask you about. I asked what you said. But I do find it odd behavior from you to lie to me, especially when I know you so well and can tell you’re clearly upset. I merely want to know what has you so vexed and how I can fix it.” 

I laugh, almost maniacally so. And in turn he looks at me with confusion and pain. 

"Fix it? But you're doing it on purpose, whether you know it consciously or not. How do you fix that? 

"I genuinely don't understand--" 

"Okay. Fine. " I lower my head, and take a deep breath. "Percy the truth is, I repeated what you said to me this morning and questioned it. I am questioning your 'oath' to me right now. " I look him in the eye and continue “You are showing patterns of your former self; the ‘self-sacrificing Percy.’ You are doing things outside your normal routine that are odd, like cleaning the house because I’m there. And whatever just @!#!$ing happened in the spa-- I was forgiving you for insignificant things that I didn’t even think really mattered and you were going off of the deep end. You weren’t listening to me! You were shoving me away again. Like last time; when you felt like you didn’t deserve happiness.” I paused to take another deep breath, trying to gauge what he was thinking. He just met my gaze, before looking back down into the dirt. 

“I was thinking back there that you were looking for a way out; That you had given up before finding out the results and decided that I was too much of a reminder of the 'failure.' So you were casting me aside and your 'outburst' was the justification. That just led to me thinking about how we wouldn’t be together anymore and how you wouldn’t be at the arcade playing Moopy, giving up on that dream too, and then...ultimately dying. So yeah, I’m upset. And I don’t know how to fix it. Because I don’t know if you know how to fix it. Maybe I’m wrong and I’m making it all up in my @!#!$ed-up head, but I don’t know how else to explain it.” The tears come welling up again; my throat clenching. “So yeah...” 

There is a long pause. The corner of his sullen mouth twitches. He blinks rapidly, and sighs heavily before speaking. Whether he is completely blindsided by my word vomit and taking it all in, or shocked that I figured out his secret and trying to find a way to let me down softly. No matter what, I brace myself.

“Well, you’ve been very forthright. And you’re not entirely wrong. There have been some doubts, as I said this morning to you, running through my head." My stomach drops.  
Seeing my face droop, he quick shifts focus and changes his tone. "But never about you. You are my beacon; My guiding light through the storm. Without you, I wouldn’t be here. Jo, my love. I never want to hurt you or toss you aside. I was so afraid that my foolishness this afternoon, my little faux pas, ruined everything. I was so fixated that it didn't occur to me that you would not find it offensive, and when I finally did come to that realization, you were worrying about so much more. As far as your other concerns, about the odd behaviors I--

*BEEP BEEP* “Aye Percy, Your appointment starts in 1 hour and it’ll take 30 minutes to get there from here. Just thought I’d let you know, since the schedule changed last minute.” Scottish Iris bellows. 

“Right, well...That does remind me of something. Check your coat pocket.”

“Um, okay...This one?” I point to the right one, then stick my hand in. 

“Mmmhhmm” He nods with affirmation. I dig in deep, feeling around for something, not sure what to expect after what has happened thus far. Then I feel it, the familiar crisp, white envelope that fits snuggly into my palm. I pull it out and see the simple handwriting once more. 

“Should I open it?” I ask, eyebrow cocked, eyes still wet.

“Yeah, why not...it might not make much sense. But at least you can have a laugh at the poem.”

“I liked your poem, especially the meme line. I am rubbing off on you. But this conversation isn’t over yet, by the way...just paused.”

“Oh I know. I know.” He smiles gently.

I repeat the opening strategy of the previous envelope and pull out the slip of paper, gingerly. I quickly start reading:

“I know you’re probably confused by that last line.  
“What does he mean by “sway?” Is it a roll in the hay? I assure you every is fine.”  
“It’s not like you’ll be in a trance.”  
“No way it’s that, I’m not that much of a prat, I just want to ask you to dance.”

I look back over to him, utterly perplexed. 

“Care to explain?” 

“Hmm, Well...” He opens his mouth to explain as the swell the stringed instruments reverberates from a neighboring apartment. It seems the cellist we were hearing before isn’t alone anymore. The music crescendos and the brick surrounding us seems to be the perfect echo chamber to catch every note and bounces it back in a sweeping, symphonic shower of sweetness in ¾ time.

“How apropos!” Percy projects, his voice cutting through the melodic mayhem. “A waltz!” He gently bows, then grandly extends his arm, palm up reaching towards me. I look around, seeing a young girl and a woman across the street casually walking by, seemingly not paying us any mind. I feel his hand grab mind, his large thumb brushing the tops of my fingers. 

“Please, would you do me the honour." 

I nod and he twirls me into his embrace, keeping in time with the swinging music. We sway to and fro, back and forth, stirring the dried leaves off the ground and into the swirling wind that seems to propel us around this little courtyard, our makeshift dance floor. He holds me close. 

“Moments like these seem to follow us around, don’t they? Funny how that is, innit?” He speaks, bemused by his question. 

“Don’t tell me this is what you had planned all along? The fight included?” 

“Of course not, I may be romantic...but this was not my doing. I honestly just had a private salsa class booked for us; Which reminds me I’m gonna have to call Teo’s sister and apologize for the no show. And Teo as well! But, I think this turned out much better.” 

“Yeah, I think so too. I could stay like this all day.” And as soon as I say that, the music stops. The brick walls stop vibrating and all we can hear is the applause. We both turn around to face the street where a group of another 10 people of varying dress and age gathered to watch the spectacle. 

I freeze in horror. How long have they been watching? I’m a terrible dancer! And we were just moving around in a circle or triangle, barely keeping beat. Meanwhile Percy is eating up the attention. I swear he was meant to be a performer of some kind. He’s such a ham when he wants to be. Most of the crowd begins to disperse after the applause and the end of the dancing. However a few stragglers stick around, most notably a few young teens and an elderly couple is all that I see left. However, in a flash, the young girl that I saw from earlier walking by comes rushing up. At first, I think she’s Bee-lining it for me, but as soon as I prepare myself for the impact, she zooms past and stops mere inches away from Percy’s statuesque stature. A smile is plastered across her face and she looks at him with twinkling blue eyes, almost matching his own. 

Shortly after, the exasperated woman that I also saw earlier parts through the little crowd, looking frazzled and embarrassed. She looks a little younger than me and very tired. She calls out to the girl, but the words are either outright ignored or never heard; which seems to be a common theme based on her reaction when her shouting goes unanswered. 

“Sophie! Sophie, come back here. Leave the nice dancing man alone!” She sighs, then whispers “@!#!$.” Once she sees me a few feet away and that Percy isn’t perturbed by Sophie’s initial presence, she briskly walks up to me. “I’m so sorry, He’s with you, right? You were the two dancing together just now in the courtyard?” 

“Yes, if you can call it dancing.” I reply while watching the interaction between Sophie and Percy take shape. She first tugs on his wallet chain, since it’s the easiest thing for her to reach. He quickly tilts his head with a little smirk, then steadily, without startling the girl, gets down on one knee and begins conversing. He’s always been wonderful with kids. I feel a smile begin to slowly creep up on my face as the woman speaks again. 

“She heard the music and then saw him twirl you or something and she hasn’t stopped talking about it. She kept yanking at me until she literally bolted across the street to watch. My lil’ heathen…she’s just obsessed with anything dance-related.” 

“I’m Jo, by the way. And that’s Percy. My Ham.” 

“Celeste. Nice to meet you, and sorry to bother you folks. I’ll go grab her so you can finish your practice or whatever...it was you were doing.”

“Likewise. And it was...it was something. Something spontaneous, nothing to interrupt really.” I look over and Percy is starting to walk over, holding the little girl’s hand. “And it looks like a delivery is on the way for you.”

“Good afternoon, ladies. May we interject?” Perfectly polite Percy ponders. “Miss Sophie here asked very nicely if I could dance with her, and I said that I would love to, but only if you two would would allow it. Would that be alright?” 

“Pretty please, Momma. I wanna twirl just like she did! Please?!” the “lil’ heathen” Sophie begged. I looked to Percy, who seemed to be just a smitten with the idea of twirling around the little girl, even if for just a few minutes. I catch his eye for a split second. His eyes shine, so vibrant and full of life. Yes, he looks tired from the lack of sleep and from the emotional obstacle course we’ve been on today...But there’s no doubting that he’s fighting and that this treatment is working. I can see it. I don’t need the doctor to tell me that. But he does. I wonder what he thinks when he looks at me in moments like these? Whatever it is, it seems good because he flashes me that big, toothy smile while waiting for Celeste to respond. I get a few seconds to appreciate the grin uninterrupted. 

“Sophie, listen to me. You may dance with Mr Percy once, but then we have to go home, OK? Momma has a very important thing waiting at home to take care of. Can you promise me to be a good girl and come right back here when you’re done?” 

Sophie nods in understanding and quickly looks up at Percy, expectantly. 

“Oh, right...Ms Jo, love of my life. May I have this quick dance with sweet Miss Sophie here? Do I have your blessing. I promise, we’ll get back to our own tasks very shortly as well.” 

I nod approvingly, stepping closer to whisper in his ear “We might have to run for the car, but this is too cute. You are too cute.” Then, stepping on my tip tops, I kiss him on the cheek. “Yes, please dance and twirl. I’m sure Miss Sophie is a much better dancer than I!” 

Percy then goes into a very deep bow and extends his arm in a very similar, albeit exaggerated fashion; (perfect for a young girl living a fantasy princess moment.) She eagerly, but gracefully places her hand into his behemoth hand in comparison. Instantly, she is swept off her feet literally and into the mighty twirl of her dreams. She squeals with delight and then he hums a simple melody for them to dance to; he holds her in a modified stance, her feet dangle and kick in joy. The remaining crowd watches once again and I can now see why they all stopped in the first place; He is a crowd pleaser. For being a big guy, he is incredibly graceful and can properly waltz. Being so close up in it, it literally feels like you’re just drifting about, in a dream state. But from out here, observing: it’s bloody art. A few more moments pass and he does a few more extra spins and twirls, then gently places her down and bows once more. She bows back, holding her skirt and coat out like Cinderella, then runs back to Celeste and me. 

“Momma, Momma!” Sophie exclaims, “Did you see me?! I was flying and dancing! Mr Percy took me so high and twirled and twirled and spinned and spinned.” 

Celeste, looking much happier than before, yet still tired, bends down and swoops up Sophie in her arms. “Yes I did, and did you say thank you for the dance?” 

“Oh, THANK YOU MR PERCY!” She shouts with joy while waving her arm goodbye exuberantly. BYE BYE. I HOPE WE CAN DO THAT AGAIN!” 

“We’ll see, Sophie. And thank you both again” she directs to us, but mostly to Per-Per. He waves goodbye. 

“Well, You aren’t wrong, we are going to have to run to the car to get to the appointment on time” he says after pulling out his phone and quickly takes a moment to check the time.

“I’m ready if you are, Big guy.” 

“As ready as one can be. Let’s get a move on.” And off we jog the last few blocks to the car and drive across town to Dr. O’Hara’s office.

\---- 

Percy’s leg is restless, bouncing nervously as we sit in the plush armchairs in Dr. O’Hara’s private office. I place my own shaky hand upon his knee, in hopes to sooth him. This does nothing but make the quaking in us more furious. I release him, now knowing that even my touch won’t calm him.

In hopes to try to distract myself, I look around the room for anything of interest. My eyes wander, meandering over the hunter green wallpaper and bookshelves adorned with books upon books about the heart. Her desk is a dark mahogany and very large. One could say the office as a whole is pretty stern looking, except there are some moments of whimsy speckled throughout. Hanging on the wall above her desk, alongside her degrees and certificates of medicine and credentials, is a portrait of an orange tabby cat in shiny medieval armor. She also has a signed and framed Bobby Rae Citrus Promo poster from 199X’s hit single “Breaky Achy Heart Hotel” hanging by the door. She has very interesting art, that’s for sure. But hey, at least we aren’t sitting in the hospital again. Twice in one year, once for each of us is plenty. My eyes flash towards the clock overhead the ornate door jam, the overt *clunk* of the secondhand cutting through the dense silence.

40 minutes past the time we were supposed to be seen and still Dr. O’Hara hasn’t arrived. Percy hunches over, his wringing hands deep within lap as he looks up at the clock himself. 

“God this is torture.” Percy complains, getting more and more agitated. “How much longer do we have to sit here waiting for this bloody news? We got here on time, why can’t she?” 

"I’m sorry. I know. I’m sure she’ll be in very soon. We’ve waited this long. A few more minutes won’t kill us.” I reassure him, stroking his knee again. 

“Easy for you to say, Love. Your literal life isn’t on the line here, is it?” His eyes narrow at me, the frustration starting to boil over. 

“I’m going to try and not take that personally right now.” I sigh the words out, his words stinging.

“Well, it’s true is it not?” He stands up, starting to pace the room like a trapped wolf in a cage, “If I were to perish, you can move on, find someone else to love. Maybe call Jack, I’m sure he’d LOVE to take care of you.” He gruffly unbuttons the first few buttons of his flannel, exposing the top of his undershirt and tuft of chest hair, scratching at his reddening and blotchy neck.

Where is this all coming from all of a sudden?! I slink down into my chair, covering my face then slapping my thighs with utter annoyance. “What are you talking about, Percy? Jesus. Can you please calm down? I know this is difficult and beyond frustrating for both of us, but please come sit down and be still.” 

“I will not and shall not...I’m tired of waiting!” He bares his teeth in a snarl and turns, stomping towards the door. “I’m going to give them…” and then the door starts to open. Percy stands there, huffing and puffing; red-cheeked and sweat gathering on his brow. 

“Well it’s about time you got wrassled up. Now we can begin.” Doctor Jacinta O’Hara briskly walks in with her stethoscope already placed within her ears, “Let me take your pulse real quick while you’re still in this state. You Brits are so proper and patient even though there’s so much on the line here. Y’almost as bad as Canadians, Shoot!” 

“Pardon me?” Percy interjects. “You mean you made us wait, on purpose? To get me all riled up? For testing?” 

“ ‘Fraid so, Mr. Sinclair. Percival. It’s honestly the most accurate way I’ve found to get a proper emotion stress test without many more hours and stress on the body, and your wallet. Plus, once you come down from it, you’ll have a great dopamine rush, which will take care of you for the rest of the appointment, which I think is worth it for both of y’all. Don’t ya think? I’m sorry to make all y’all go through that. But honestly, I wasn’t expecting it to take more than 20 minutes for it to escalate to this level. But like I said, you are far more polite and pleasant...Gotta remember that for next time.” Dr O’Hara spews in between taking some vitals and jotting them down. “Alright, why do we take a seat now and get this show on the road. I know y’all have been waiting for these results for a while now, and I think it’s time to finally go over them with a fine toothed comb. You ready?” 

Percy, hearing all that, does take his seat next to me and grabs my hand. The adrenaline pulses through him, causing him to shake. I squeeze and hold tight. 

“We’re ready to hear what you have to say” I respond. 

“Alright, that’s what I like to hear!” She replies back with a smile. 

Percy puts on a brave face, trying to be as pleasant and humorous as possible to make up for his sour disposition at the beginning of the meeting. Meanwhile I just sit there as I’m just kind of lost. I have no understanding of the medical terminology that’s being thrown around. EKGs, myocardial perfusion scans, nuclear testing...it’s all mumbo jumbo to me. It’s not until halfway through the long list of testing that I realize that they are just going over his medical history. This isn’t even the treatment we are here about. God, no wonder he thought there was nothing he could do. He has tried so much for Stella and himself with no answers or results. It’s that rare of a condition.  
I start to tune out, becoming overwhelmed by everything being discussed and feeling utterly unprepared. I should know about this stuff. What if he got sick again and we were travelling abroad or really anywhere outside the city? How would I explain to someone what he has and how to help him? Could I? I really need to focus and learn as much as I can. And make sure to ask Percy more about his past to help his future. I come back to the two voices, focusing in. 

“So you’re saying that as of now, things are looking positive...I’m reacting well?” Percy asks, sounding hopeful. 

“Well you tell me? Have you been having any issues or episodes since your last scare? Any major symptoms?” She asks in a matter of fact way. 

“Well no, but I rarely did before. Only occasionally.” 

“Right, but there hasn’t been any increase in frequency or duration and you’ve been feeling good and energetic, right?” 

“Yes, quite.” He says, smiling at me. 

“Well, for the first treatment that sounds good to me!” She exclaims. “Now I’ll be honest with you. If the treatments weren’t working, we’d be knowing right away. We would have had you in here months ago to talk about more options...scarier options. As we said before though, this ain’t a cure. But, it’s a treatment and it's slowing down the deterioration. If you continue to do your part and take your meds, be healthy and happy, I think you can have many more years ahead of you.”

“More than 2?!” I blurt out, eager for clarification. 

Her eyes light up and she laughs “ It’s hard to say exactly how many, but we’re hoping for at least 10 times that. If all circumstances work in our favor and we continue treatments, Percival here should be able to live a full and happy life however he sees fit.” 

At least 20 years? Did I hear that right? My brain immediately starts to flood with all these images that I’ve kept myself from seeing; alternative lifelines I never thought I could experience with him. Things we could never accomplish in two years’ time. 

Tears start forming at the corners of my eyes and tumble downward, sliding down my cheeks and into the upturned corners of my joyous mouth. I have never been so relieved in all of my life. Well, except being told the gunshot wound I sustained wasn’t going to cost me my leg. But this felt way more important, much bigger. Like, we were granted a wish by a strange, southern genie. Percy on the other hand is being quiet, almost stoic. I thank Dr. O’Hara profusely, standing up to shake her hand before she leaves the room. 

“Now Percival, we’ll continue our regular visits just not as frequently. And if anything does change, you give me a call and we’ll get you in here pronto. You understand me? 

Percy clears his throat, “Yes Dr. O’Hara. I do. And I go see Lucille in reception before leaving, correct?” 

Jacinta nods “You betcha. It’s like you’ve been here before or something. Shoot. Such a good patient. And you were worried!” and with that, she opens the door and with a flourish she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. The room that was once filled with three very different voices going over detail after detail is now very still. I want to jump up and down with joy, leap upon him and smother him with kisses. But. There he sits looking confused? Torn? God, It’s hard to read him sometimes. 

Thinking back to when I first met him in the Funplex, he always had a smile on his face even though I know now that was a facade; a wall that no one was supposed to bust through. He had a way of always changing the topic back onto you, never letting anyone in too deep unless he saw fit. I’m still not sure why that first trip to the Hole Story he told me as much as he did about Stella.-- Ah. Stella. Now it makes sense. 

I walk back and kneel in front of Percy’s chair where he still sits, staring downward toward his knees. Looking up at his face I see the tears that have been collecting in his mustache, having fallen from those beautiful sapphire eyes.

“My Beautiful, undeserving Jo. What mess of a man have you entangled yourself up with, hmm?” He looks up and cradles my face while saying these words. “You continually come to my aid when frankly, I still wonder if it’s deserved. I harbour so much guilt still. To think, if we got here sooner we could have learned so much more. She might have lived long enough to get the same treatments. She could have met you.” 

We share a longing look, his eyes expressing so much pain. He should be so happy right now. Stella would want that for him. I know that from the deepest parts of my soul. If she was as kind and as wonderful a person as he says she was, I have no doubt that she would want him to move on. But grief; grief latches on in ways you can never predict. For people you never expect. I could never truly understand what he experienced, but I don’t want it to be the only thing he feels for every milestone he reaches.

“Maybe.” I reply, trying to be as respectful as possible, but I also want to bring him back to Earth some. “However, if Stella were alive right now and you both were getting these treatments, do you think you would actually know me? Do you think we would have met? Remember the circumstance of how and why we met, Per-Per.”  
I give him a moment to speak, but nothing comes. So I continue. “Percy, I love you with all of my heart and yes, I wish I could have met her. Everyone does. I feel like she is a huge part of your life that I know very little about still. But in a way, I feel like I do know her, just in a way I never would if she were alive. You speak so highly of her; putting her on this pedestal. But you have to give yourself equal worth. Okay? You deserve all this as much as she would if timing had worked out.”

“I don’t think that’s the case Jo, you didn’t know her to compare.”

“But I know you! And I’ve seen all that you do for your friends, strangers, and for me. I also know that you continue to do for her as well. But you need to focus on yourself. You heard Dr. O’Hara. If you want to live to your full potential, to continue your pursuits; it’s up to you. I am here to support you and do what I can to help, but ultimately I can’t decide how you want to spend your one, precious life.

I stand up and offer him my hand. “We should probably get out of here. Knowing doctors she’s probably charging us for sitting in here. Plus, I’m starving. You?” 

“Yeah, food would be good.” He says, not jovial or with pep in his step, but rather a knowing acceptance. He takes my hand and raises to his feet, forcing himself to stand at this full height. “Where shall we go?” 

“Honestly, I’d rather just order in. It’s been a funny sort of day and relaxing at home would be a nice way to end this day.” I say. 

“Oh” Percy’s eyebrow furrow for a moment “So you want to go to your place? With Juniper?” I look at him confused.

“No, I said I want to go home...HOME...ohhhh, I mean your place. That’s what I meant!” Wow. I start to blush. Oh boy. Well that just happened. Do I really mean that? I feel the creep of a smile spread across my face again. I think I do.

“I must have misheard you then, Love. My apologies.” I see the beginnings of his usual smile return to his face. There it is. That’s what I needed to see. I squeeze his hand. 

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here. How do you feel about Thai tonight? I suggest as I hold the door open from the office and into the hallway. 

“Hmmm, I was thinking more along the lines of Japanese. Get some miso soup, some nigiri…sake.” He steps out and closes the door behind him, grabbing our coats from the coat rack and passing my new coat over to me. 

“Oh, that sounds way better.”

\---- 

Finishing our delicious takeaway meal of Japanese delights and slamming back the remaining sips worth of sake from our glasses, it feels just amazing to be back at Percy’s, all comfy and cozy and in for the night. I look at the rather beat-up coffee table, just some hunk of wood and nails barely holding together, some dumpster dive Percy found I’m sure, and see all the paper containers and the empty bottle no longer containing sake strewn across it. Well, I did say I would help clean up around here more.

Removing myself from the blanket and lifting Percy’s motionless hand from my thigh while he scrolls through his phone, (presumably checking his stocks for the day,) I force myself up off his little sofa that we share and start taking the rubbish and dishes to the kitchen. My bare feet slap across the wooden floor and echo as I walk to the sink, ready to deposit the sake glasses, when I see the dishes from this morning breakfast sitting there as well. Back to some sense of normalcy was something I was craving after all the craziness and tumultuousness of today.

Around the corner I hear the familiar Scottish lilt serenading Percy “Your mum is calling, would you like me to patch her through as a voice call or a video call?”

Percy turns around to confirm that I’m only wearing a sleep shirt and underwear while beginning to run the sink. 

“Mum will have to suffice with voice tonight, I’m afraid.” 

“Your funeral” she shrugs her digitals shoulders. Is that a setting for Iris that I’m not aware of? Pure snark? Percy rolls his eyes and takes a big breath before greeting his mother in his happy, cheerful, guarded way. Whether he’s actually hiding something or he’s just used to acting that way, it’s hard to tell. But, I can usually sniff it out. I try to pay no mind to it, knowing that his mother can be a source of anxiety for him. As lovely of a woman she is, Emilia Sinclair is a feisty lady who has no problem speaking her mind very much out loud in her very distinct Australian accent. Luckily for me, the tap is running, muffling most of the conversation. The rushing water is the perfect accompaniment to that tune stuck in my head from earlier, the same melodic line that we were dancing to in the courtyard. I hum along, scrubbing away at the plates still sticky with whip cream remnants. After a few more minutes of rinsing, I shut off the water to hear Percy call out to me and a boisterous, albeit slightly tinny laugh.

“Isn’t that right, Jo?” 

“Sorry, just finished up with the dishes. Is what right?” 

“Just say yes, Love.” He looks back and me, winking. I play along for the moment. 

“Of course, love. Anything you say.” Then I stick my tongue out at him and cross my eyes. “Mind you, if I just agreed to anything terrible, you would let me know, right Mrs. Sinclair?” I sit back down on the sofa and nuzzle into the crook between his arm and chest. 

“Jo! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Emilia! I ain’t your teacher! You’re practically family at this point. @!#!$ me dead, you saved my son’s life. Several times even, so he says. You are family whether he makes it official or not.”

“Mum! Mum... I think you had too much celebratory wine. What time is it there? Oh my, look at that, it must be so late for you. I think we’re going to go now and let you sleep. Love you. Bye Mum.” He hangs up the phone and drops it into his lap before either she or myself can say goodbye or respond to his sudden desperation to go. 

Leaning against him,. then hearing his heartbeat quicken, I shift uncomfortably 

“Everything okay?” I inquire while stroking his chest, trying to calm him down. “That was a little sudden.” 

He says brightly “Yeah, I’m fine. Everything is fine…” I clear my throat and he sighs, defeated “Okay, fine. Look--uh, I was not expecting her to say anything like that, y’know? Especially with you right here. I um-- Bugger.” 

I pat his knee “Hey, you don’t have to explain yourself. She pulled an Emilia. It’s what she does. And you’re right, she probably did have a good amount of wine to celebrate the great news that she heard about her son. Remember, she’s been waiting for positive news for a long time as well. Wishing and hoping. Try not to be so hard on her.” I pause, then boop him on the nose, “You have a lot of people that care about you in this world, whether you like it or not. People you don’t even know can’t help but smile when they see you. When you were dancing earlier with uh...that little girl…”

“Sophie” He reminds me. 

“Yeah, Sophie. Everyone that was hanging around watched. You say that I am a charmer. It’s you. I swear you were meant for the stage. You certainly have the dashing good looks for it.” I elbow him in the ribcage playfully. 

“Oh tosh! I bet you say that to all the fellows you fancy!” He boops me on the nose back. 

“Oh tosh yourself! I don’t speak so brazenly to other guys that I like, I respectfully gaze from afar with your blessing!” I poke his tummy and sit up straight, erect with confidence. 

“First of all, your butchering the English language there, the Queen would have your head if she heard you disrespect her proper slang...” He too sits up more straight, as if about to give a lecture.

“Well school me or make me shut up then.” I give him the come hither stare, baiting him.

“How about a truce?” he says coyly while reaching into his pocket. “There was one more thing we didn’t get to do today that I did have planned earlier…” and his hands come forth, holding another envelope, this one slightly bigger than the last two. His hand trembles slightly as he slips in into my grasp. “I hope--I really hope you like this one. It’s my personal favourite of the three.” 

“I’m sure I’ll adore it.” I say with a sincere smile.

I slip my thumb under the flap and it easily opens without tearing or ripping. The piece of paper is about the size of a playing card. I lazily begin to read. 

“When we first met I was all about the High score chase.”  
“I thought I was rather plain, but some saw a fairly cheerful face.”  
“Others saw an utter bore, some say a snore, a bother, a chore.”  
“You saw beyond all that, listened and let me chat, saved me when I fell flat.”  
“Now here we are, wanting to share a star, no longer wanting to be afar...”  
“So I want to give you this, it would bring me such bliss, a grander gesture than a kiss.”  
“I am willing and able to give you space, and I want to make it officially our place.”

I reread it a few times, making sure all the words are being read correctly. The phrases make sense in a literary way I suppose, but I’m just not grasping them. “Space?” Were we supposed to go to the planetarium after his appointment? I mean, It makes the most sense with the whole star bit. And I’m sure it would be really cool, but... it’s not really our normal thing. But... if he wanted to try it out I am always up for trying something out, something new. I’d be willing to give it a go. I smile through the confusion. 

Looking up from the piece of paper, the blanket now surrounding me like a nest of fabric, His eyes meet mine, warm and tender. We linger there for just a breath, then I follow his downward look, and in his hand lies a small box, tied carefully with a tiny teal bow. 

“I won’t force you to open this one against your will.” He sheepishly side glances “But I really hope you do.” He nervously brushes a stray hair from his forehead. For just some tickets to the planetarium, he is acting very strangely. It’s adorable. I gingerly take the tiny package from his awaiting hand and begin undoing the ribbon. 

“It took me a while to decipher your poem, I must admit…” I rattle off while casually opening the parcel “but I think I figured out what you were alluding--” I stop mid-gloat when I see the glint shine up into my eyes coming off the piece of metal in the box. This is definitely not tickets to the planetarium. The brassy key, pristine and unscathed is nestled within the cottony cushion, keeping it from rattling around the box. A key? Is this part of a clue? I place the box in my lap and reach for the note again, but he stops me. 

“Joelle--” he whispers my full name, one of the few times he’s ever called me by it. “You are the most brilliant star in my sky, navigating me home time and time again whenever I’m lost on the sea of my self-hatred and self-doubt. You are the siren song that I follow blindly to adventure, helping me discover things I truly never would have learned about myself. You are the one that keeps me warm, keeps me sane, keeps me alive. I am utterly perplexed yet enamoured by you and want to learn everything I can about you.” He pauses for a second “Sorry, I’m rambling because of my nerves…What I’m trying to say is: I want us to start sharing more than just this dream of a future together. After today, after the appointment, it was confirmed; I now know that a bright future is ahead of us. And I want to start that together as soon as possible. So...Joelle. Will you?” 

His cerulean eyes search deep into my expression, hoping to pick up every nuance, every emotion as I feel them. His words are so beautiful; absolutely astonishing and poetic. But they’re also damn confusing. 

“Will I, what? I’m really sorry--what you just said is so lovely but I have no idea what you’re asking me. What is the key for? Did Ashley help with making a scavenger hunt because it’s really confusing and it’s maybe beyond my skill level.”

“Oh dear. I should just speak more plainly; Less flowery.” He places his hand onto my thigh, lovingly stroking it with his thumb. “Love, I want you to move in with me. That’s what I’m asking, from one bloody fool to another. Love me and live with me. Take the next step with me and we’ll see where it takes us, since we now have the time afforded to do so.” He clears his throat and grabs his phone with his free hand “Don’t misunderstand or let my mum put ideas into your head. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I want to savor every bloody moment and not rush it, because I can savor it. For once in my life, I can meander. Let’s meander together here, somewhere else; It doesn’t matter to me. As long as you and I are together with four walls and a roof over our head. That’s all I want. Please say yes.” 

“Oh!” I exclaim, my voice cracking. Feeling incredibly dumb. My heart begins to take flight in my chest, the fluttering steals my breath away and the smile that exudes from my face can’t be hidden. “That’s what you meant by space...making room for me, not outer space...who @!#!$ing cares about that! God, Yes. A million times, yes. Yes!” I throw my arms around him.

“Welcome home.” Percy purrs into my ear as we continue our embrace. 

“Thank you” I whisper back, then begin to pull away slowly, “But I don’t need a key for my home. You’re it.” I quirk an eyebrow and smirk. Starting to poke and prod at him with my fingers, teasing and tickling his side which I know to be one of his very sensitive spots “Unless of course, there is a keyhole I haven’t found on you yet…” I continue my savage attack. His snorts and laughter bounces around the room. In between his snickers, he raises his hands and wheezes out. 

“No more! You’ve made your point. HEHEHE, now cut it out or you’ll pay dearly!” 

I laugh at his empty threat. 

“Oh really? Haven’t you learned by now that I’m not ticklish? Do. Your. Worst.” 

I continue to tickle him lightly. More curious to see what he plans to do to get out of this predicament then to actually torment him. He speaks no words but his laughter does stop. He swiftly grabs my wrist and his head snaps to face me, a tendril of his auburn hair curls slightly and grazes the corner of his eye, catching his eyelashes. He pulls me down on top of him, our noses touching. His oceanic eyes catch my own and all at once I feel like I’m drowning in his gaze; the way that he can just look into my eyes and steal the breath from my lungs, plus the sudden compression from being pulled atop of him, I‘m not sure which had more of an impact. His free hand magically coalesces upon the space between my shoulder blades, his meaty palm and dexterous fingers spread wide, massaging the already tender muscles while holding me down. Melting under his touch, I close my eyes and subconsciously my head rolls back, exposing my neck and collarbone from the distressed neckline of the sleepshirt. 

With the speed and accuracy of a cobra striking for it’s meal, Percy bolts forward, aiming for my unprotected, bare throat and attacks me with short, powerful kisses. I inhale sharply in surprise and his laughter returns, this time muffled by my skin between his lips. He deepens and lengthens his kisses, occasional nipping at my pale, freckled skin causing it to go pink, red, then purple. I squirm on top of him, unable to break free, not really wanting to.  
I hazily mumble out his name, unable to hold back any pretense of not wanting this. After everything today, all the tension; I want-- no. I need this. encouraging him to continue my pseudo-punishment, I whimper his name again, a yelp of lust. That relays the message. 

The sofa creaks, moaning almost as much as I am beneath us as he forcefully flips me over onto my back. The blanket that once shielded us from the cold was now more of a hindrance than a help. I throw it towards the ground, it partially catches onto the coffee table. Now straddling me as to not completely smother me (as much as I love feeling his full weight against me) he cradles my face between his hands. 

“You just had to keep tickling me, didn’t you?” He says with a smirk, between belabored breaths. “My little minx, Did you learn your lesson?” I look up at him, with the biggest, puppy dog eyes I can muster and reply with a pout. 

“I’m afraid not.” and begin to poke him again, hoping for more ‘punishment’. He ignores the measly attempts I make and happily complies. Continuing to hold my face, he pulls me in for a slow and sensuous kiss, our lips slightly parted and salty. The pillowy pout juxtaposed with the probing tongue sliding within my mouth every few pulses causes the heat to grow within and our pace quickens. Our heads bobbing back and forth with Percy taking the lead and me trying to catch up, deciphering his next move. Becoming more impassioned, he hungrily kisses me again; greedily burrowing his sake sweetened tongue deep with my maw, it intertwining with my own in a slithering samba of lust. His hands shift, one reaches around to grab the back of my head, his roughened fingers furling within my loose waves and gently pulls, causing a petit moan to escape my throat and struggle past our interlocking lips. 

Hearing my muzzled moan, he switches tactics and slows down his pace. He gently begins to brush the hair that had fallen into my eyes and caresses my check with the stroke of his thumb. I open my eyes and he lifts my chin up, getting my attention. There are those soul shattering eyes again, shining brightly, yet tinged with something else. That glint from the dream. As soon as I recognize it I am transported to those moments and instantly ignite internally. All my unfulfilled desires from earlier come bubbling from below and start to boil over. But this is real. Very real. 

“Percy...I” I haggardly whisper out and swallow, trying to regain composure. “--I want you to do whatever you want with me. To me. Use me however you want. I only want to make you happy.” I grow incredibly flushed, hot with desire and laying there with him hovering over me vulnerable, waiting for his next move. 

We’ve never really discussed our fantasies or anything like this outright before. Up until this point, our sex life has been good, but safe. Classic. Vanilla. White bread. I was afraid that his heart and our relationship couldn’t handle anything more than that. But knowing what we know now; what we have been through today...There was no turning back. And I wanted to bend to his will. 

With a cocked eyebrow, he nods slowly, licking the corner of his ruddy mouth. He descends upon me again, this time allowing his full weight to smother me. The sofa and I sigh in unison as he lays on me fully, our mouths reunited once more. He lashes out and bites my bottom lip, pulling and stretching the skin taut. A low growl emerges from my throat and I retaliate. We exchange the infatuated attacks for a few more moments until he retreats from my engorged lips and I sigh disappointedly. 

“Changed your mind?” He kisses me tenderly on the cheek, then continues down the left side of my jaw. God that feels nice. 

“No.” I say dreamily. 

His lips graze the lobe of my ear, then deliberately soft and methodically continues his course along my neck until he nestles into his first destination, the crest of my cleavage, fondling the exposed skin with his lips and tongue. He sits up, adjusting himself and our surroundings. For the briefest of instances I worry that I killed the moment with my pouting. But then I feel this touches again. Painfully light and slow. Oh no, he’s not done. 

A chill runs down my spine as I feel his fingers slowly tease me, tracing the length of my neck and dancing over my clavicle. My heart pounds and in turn my chest heaves, his digits being so close to some of my most sensitive of parts. The combination of his touches, his familiar, heavy scent of leather and embers enveloping me, and the anticipation of it all is overwhelming. Without me being able to do anything about it, I start to shiver under his touch. 

He reaches for the hem of my sleep shirt and begins to slip his hands underneath, his palms barely brushing against my bare skin. Noticing a hole along the hem, he tugs and then I hear a tearing sound. Soon the once whole shirt is now torn up the middle, exposing all of me; my creamy thighs, pale pudgy belly and pendulous breasts with rosey nipples standing at attention. I lay there in shock, bewildered, looking up at my lover who just ripped all the clothes that I was wearing and is now staring at my mostly naked body. His eyes dance across my flesh, never settling to one spot. 

“My God, you’re beautiful.” His fingertips feel like electricity pulsing throughout my body as he reaches out and continues his tender stroking. My head rolls backwards, back arching, pressing him and his hand harder against me. He caresses my left breast, lazily thumbing over the pink nub every few seconds, causing me to shudder and whimper beneath him. 

This is unlike anything we’ve done before. My mind is reeling. I have no control. 

The sofa shift beneath me and then the hot air and wetness surround my nipple and I moan out with a pure, unadulterated wail of pleasure. Happily driven by my reaction, he continues to slowly flick and lap away, my breath becoming ragged, cheeks and chest blushing, and everything else becoming incredibly slick from perspiration or otherwise. I feel the mounting pressure building, the undeniable creeping of tingling, electric energy travelling downward, beginning to crescendo...

Then he just stops. 

My eyes flutter open after being closed, recounting the moments I can recall from last night’s dream and look down to see why. Why did he stop? My eyes flick upward, catching his gaze. He just grins mischievously, his toothy smile plastered from ear to ear. Percy returns to touching and playing with me as he speaks.

“You said I could do whatever I want, yes?” I nod, vigorously. “Well, A little nipple play is not gonna cut it, I’m afraid. Barely going to tide me over. I’m nowhere close to being done with you.” 

“What do you--” He stops touching me entirely. 

“Are you questioning me and methods? I thought I was in control here.” I lay hot, bothered, biting my lower lip, internally cursing at myself. His fingers deftly return and I melt under his touch once more. 

“Stay there, just like that. Be a good girl for ol’ Percy.” Nodding gently, I do as he says as he slides off the sofa entirely, keeping his sultry gaze on me. I don’t move any other muscles other than to wait for his next delicious directions. Through his haste, Percy miscalculates the distance between himself and the coffee table and ends up tipping it over on it’s side. The thud and splintering of wood can be heard throughout the room; that coffee table is no longer for this world. We barely acknowledge it. Percy simply kicks it out of the way and he begins peeling off his comfortable, familiar shirt over his head. He tosses the Mr. Moopy shirt at my face and I inhale his scent, it only makes me want him more. The newly bare-chested Percy, broad and burly yet soft and tender majestically stands there, proud and tall, studying my body. His steady hands firmly grasp around my ankles and he swiftly swings my legs around and pulls me forward facing him, nearly into a sitting position on the sofa. He reaches down, parting my legs wide by the knees before kneeling down between them, his generous frame filling the space as he leans forward, kissing my belly. My hands reach down to lovingly caressing his muscular shoulders and neck, before delving into the depths of his scarlet locks atop his head.

“I need you closer, Love” he commands, while clutching my hips and pulling me forward, forcing my lower body to get in line with the edge of the sofa. I eagerly submit knowing what is about to come. Slowly, he runs his hands up and down my outer thighs, his warm palms helping to draw away any remaining chill. His thumbs tantalize my inner thighs, the subtle stroking and sensation cause my legs to part even further subconsciously. He bends forward again, this time his hot lips touch down upon my knee and start to work their way upward. Inch by inch his mouth gets closer to the joining and I start to tremble. I feel my underwear cling, wet with my excitement and anticipation. Whether he really can read my mind or just knowing that they will inevitably get in his way, he reaches below my ass and starts tugging at the remaining bits of fabric on my body. I raise myself up, thrusting into the air and bringing myself even closer to his face, before plopping back down ungracefully. He flings the underwear aside with one hand while cradling me with the other hand and grins that his target is free and within eyeshot. 

“Lie back and lift” he directs me. I follow his orders, most of my lower body is completely off the sofa at this point and is being supported mostly by bent legs. Percy then flings first the left leg, then the right over his shoulders and sits down on the ground, letting my legs dangle behind him and his hand be remotely free or there for balance. Just feeling his warm breath so close to my wet snatch is almost enough to bring me to the brink, but then he actually starts. Featherlight and barely skimming the surface, similar to smoke dancing at the end of a blown out candle he teases my folds with his lips and tongue. Then he delves in deeper, lapping at the juices and my legs tense and flex around his head. He goes slow in no specific rhythm, keeping me guessing and excited. I reach down, placing my hands upon his head and stroke it for encouragement. My fingers become entangled with his tresses the faster and more in tempo he becomes. The consistent and concise stimulation upon my clit causes my toes to curl and the back of my knees to sweat. Everything else in the world right now doesn’t matter but the broad upper stroke and the flick downward I feel. My chest heats up and my hips start to spasm and buck as I feel the electric churning returning into my lower abdomen. I’m very close to the point of no return. My moans grow from mere whimpers to yelps of pleasure, but before I peak and can step through the threshold to the other side of climax: He stops again; and lowers me onto the floor. I groan in frustration and slam my fist into the sofa. I see his soaked face, grinning at me as he slides a finger into my dripping pussy, then two. I gasp at the sudden intrusion. Feeling how wet I am and seeing my eyes burning with fury he clears his throats. 

“Sorry love, It’s just too delicious to see you squirm. Plus, I think it will be all worth it in the end, don’t you?” He continues to finger me, occasional hitting my clit with his thumb. 

I pant out. “Uh-huh Oh god. @!#!$!” 

He continues for a few more seconds and seeing just how randy I am, he stops again and pulls out, his fingers coated in my slickness. 

“I relish teasing you so. And it seems that you love it as well, yes? 

I nod in affirmation, biting my bottom lip, breathing heavily through my nose. I close my eyes and attempt to catch my breath, trying to regain any sense of self. But I am too overwhelmed by the smell of my excitement and the lingering leather scent from both the sofa and from him. I hear a shuffle of limbs then a small clack, like a chain hitting the wooden floor. Sensing that his warm body is no longer right beside me, I open my eyes and see that I am now not the only one stark naked, exposed for the whole world (me) to see. Standing at this full height now, his immensity is even more impressive. I can’t help but stare every time. I am an incredibly lucky woman. Everything about him checks all my boxes: His strapping legs, long and thick that lead to his deliciously plump ass. His broad frame, his roundness, and we cannot forget what I mostly hunger for now. Seeing me ogle it, devouring him with my eyes he stands over me, straddling my legs. Erect, poised and ready to go is his cock, crimson and engorged. He flexes the weightiness, making it bob up and down slightly. 

“Sit up and open that beautiful mouth of yours for me.” I happily oblige, scurrying to my hands and knees and quickly open wide and accept him, embracing him wholly with my wet mouth and throat. I begin going down on him, gently at first: sweet and innocent. I lap and twirl my pink tongue around the ridge, my lips having to stretch around his girthy bell end. He shudders and moans as I slowly descend upon him, inching along his length with each healthy thrust. Gleefully slurping away, I feel his palm haphazardly plop onto my head, his fingers clumsily combing through my hair and grabbing onto my locks for leverage. He slurs out my name in a husky groan and I know what I must do. I relax my throat and take a deep breath and begin and go faster and deeper still, allowing him to take control. I reach out and caress his built thighs, tracing over the definition of the muscles. 

“Mmmm, Jo. You...feel...so good--But…” And he makes himself pull out from my hot mouth and stops himself. “--this will feel better for both of us!” He lifts me from the floor and flings me atop the sofa, facing away from him. The sofa lurches as I catch myself on hands and knees, smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat. I raise my ass high in the air and wiggle it back and forth in a teasing manner. 

“Is this what you want, Sinclair?” I coyly suggest over my shoulder while playing with my pussy, dipping my fingers into my folds. 

“Yes” he hiss out, stroking his angry cock. “And I’m going to take it, make it mine. Is that what you want, Joelle?” GOD, every time he says my name draped in that accent I die a little. 

“Yes Percy, @!#!$ me. Right now. I need you.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear." 

And he does. Right there on the sofa. He grabs my hips and slowly slides himself into my depths, my slick and hot hole easily allowing him entry. However, my excitement still didn’t prepare me for how tight I was around his increasingly hard and girthy prick. The further he pushed, the more full and tight I felt, expelling sounds of ecstasy. In turn Percy grunts and groans; words of adoration froth out, spilling from his clenched mouth. With a little effort we become accustomed to each other and we slowly begin undulating, thrusting shallow strokes. Percy reaches around and slides his finger in the top of my slit, carefully starting to encircle my clit. I buck back and forth against his finger and cock, the stimulation becoming too much to bear. Feeling the familiar wave of bliss starting to crash upon me, drowning me in divinity. I call out, trying to express all that I’m feeling: but no words come out, only primal sounds. With my face buried deep into a throw pillow, I unleash a guttural bellow, feeling my entire existence leave my body to float above and watch as he continues pumping in and out of me steadily, my juices running down his shaft. I snap back to reality enough to feel him adjust, removing his hand from my drenched twat and slide his sloppy hand to my hip, grasping on. I take a few deep breaths and hump back harder, making him go deeper with each thrust. He gasps, gulping down his squeal of delight as I bounce faster along his length. Beads of sweat run down my back as I feel the warmth and the creep of another orgasm building, my legs shake and everything else feels numb but the feeling of him inside me. 

I hear the heavy breathing and short grunts as Percy’s plunges grow hurried and desperate. He makes a few more deep thrusts then bottoms out into me, moaning softly then sighing. I feel the quick jerks and pulsing of him releasing his load. He collapses on top of me, still inside, containing our combined culmination until he rolls off, sprawling out onto the floor. Dismounting from the couch, wobbly-legged and all, I walk to the kitchen and grab us two bottles of water for the fridge. 

“Per-Per?’ I walk over and sit next to him, rubbing his chest and placing the cool water bottle on his forehead, “You okay?” 

Still catching his breath, but otherwise smiling and looking heartier than ever, Percy looks up at me and nods. I hand him the bottle of life essence, the condensation runs down the bottle and drips on the floor. He takes the bottle, placing it to the side. Before I can take a swig of my own water, he grabs at my arm and pulls me down on top of him. 

“Hello, hello.” he lilts in his usual greeting. He brushes the matted curls off my brow and kisses me tenderly on the forehead. “And thank you for...everything. You are amazing.” He kisses me again, softly and fully on the mouth, loitering there. I pull away and nuzzle into him, our once hot, slick skin growing cold and clammy. I feel the hard, wooden floor beneath us and realize how uncomfortable I am. 

“Thank you. You are the amazing one. I would stay here and sing your praises for hours, but this is truly unbearable. Can we go to bed and cuddle properly?” I shift and lie on my side, propping myself on my elbow, running my hand over his belly. “Then I’d be happy to sing sweetly all night long.” 

“Well, as much as I love your singing and being praised, I think there are much better ways of showing appreciation with that pretty mouth of yours” Percy sits up, his hair in disarray and skin all sploshy in patches of pink and red. 

“My my, Percival. You’re already thinking about a round two?” I tease, tousling his ginger hair, messing it up even further. He is impossibly handsome no matter how unkempt he becomes. 

“With you, anything is possible. You’ve taught me that.” He starts to ascend, getting on his knee then surveying the room. The overturned, broken coffee table finally garners his attention. “I’ll take care of that in the morning.” He picks up the blanket and throws it onto the sofa with a flourish. 

“Hey, don’t forget your water. You seem plenty thirsty for me...can’t be dehydrated too.” I wink and smirk at him while picking myself up off the floor and start lumbering towards the bedroom, where our day off began. I look back over my shoulder, seeing him pick up the small box that got knocked off the coffee table before, the box that contains the key. He tosses it up into the air, then cradles it as it falls back into his grasp. 

"And don’t forget this” He shakes the box, and I hear the muted rattle of metal scratching against cardboard. Tossing it into the air once more, but in my direction I square up and snatch it, then clutch it to my chest. 

“Never.” I smile and hold out my hand to him, “Come on Big Guy. We have much to discuss over cuddles. And I need to reactivate Iris.” He chugs his water, water dripping from the corners of his mouth and getting trapped in his beard. After emptying the whole bottle, he leaves it on the counter top and comes striding right up to me, grabbing my awaiting hand. 

“Hmmm, Don’t rush on Iris. The night is still young, you know.” He gingerly pushes the bedroom door open, not bothering to turn on any lights. “Plus, I still have few tricks up my sleeve.” 

“But you’re not wearing any slee--” And as I am about to finish my pithy sentence I am lifted into the air by my waist and tossed onto the bed and the door slams shut.

The rest of the night was a blur. Kissing, canoodling, conversation, and eventually conking out. At some point in the mayhem Iris is reset, either by my own doing or in her spooky way she manages to do it herself in time for me to wake up blurry-eyed the next morning. 

Percy is already awake, or maybe never slept with a coffee in hand, scrolling through his phone. I inhale, yawning loudly. Toes spreading, limbs stretching then go limp in the mattress once more. 

“I love my job, but I’m not ready to go back yet. Yesterday was a whirlwind. And last night was...it was...AMAZING, but exhausting.” I yawn again, wiping the tired tears away from the outer corners of my eyes. 

“Well good thing I already know how you take your cuppa. Look over there. It’s all ready for you.” As I turn to examine the prepared mug of coffee, he kisses my cheek, then my neck. “You’ll be right as rain soon. And once you get in, you’ll forget how tired you are. And I’ll be there to keep you caffeinated and spry throughout the day between my runs--and your work, of course.” 

I take a long drag of the coffee, the warm comfort in a mug swirls around in my mouth and I take a deep breath. My eyes drift around the bedroom that we are now going to share, a small rectangle filled with found items that really have no rhyme or reason other than function. The little decor he has is very focused on either Moopy or family. Is this what he actually wants or was it just for convenience since he thought he wasn’t going to be around for much longer; Not a worthy investment. Compounding interest. Adulting. He sees my eyes glaze over in thought as I slurp loudly. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asks, leaning over putting his phone down and placing his hand on my knee over the blanket still covering me. 

“Oh, just thinking about all the stuff we’re going to have to do soon. Y’know...with moving in together. I still need to talk to Juniper, tell our landlord...you need to talk to...who you talk to. It’s just a lot to figure out. It’s exciting! But, just a lot of logistics. And in the bright light of day, not the romantic dimness of night, it’s just a lot more nerve-racking.” 

“Ah, I see. Well. It’s not a rush. You don’t have to move it tomorrow, or next week, or even this year. The key is just a symbol--” He pauses and shrugs. “Oh, and also a functioning key that lets you in. So, if you want to come over any time, for emergencies or not. This is another home for you. It doesn’t have to be your primary residence if you don’t want it to be. I just thought…” and he trails off. I quickly place the mug down on the bedside table and grab his hand reassuringly. 

“Hey, I’m not saying that’s not what I want. I meant what I said last night. I love you, wholeheartedly. And I want to be able to come home to you every night because you ARE my home. It’s just a big, serious step that I never thought I would ever take with someone. And then I met you and knowing your situation, it was something I desperately wanted but never thought would come true. There has just been a lot of high highs, and low lows in my life. It’s scary to think that this one. This biggest high of all, could come crashing down. I don’t want it to. I don’t want my family curse to ruin this; us. I don’t want you to get sick of me, or--” 

“Come now, Love.” Percy wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in for an embrace, pulling me into his chest. “I would never get sick of you. I live in the moment. I’m daft and would never recall anything if it wasn’t for you, even your terrible jokes. You charm me everyday. Every time you walk into the room, it brightens a million times more than it was before. Your laugh makes me soar. I would never tire of that. Ever.” A smile escapes as he finishes his soliloquy. “Oh, and your smile! Pure brilliance!” I roll my eyes and start rolling out of bed, knowing I need to get up and get ready.

“You stinker. I can never be melancholy around you, can I? I grab a towel from the linen closet. 

“Not for long, anyway.” He grins back and winks. “Enjoy your shower. I miss you already” 

“Ugh, you’re gross.” 

“I know, I’m the worst.” And we both laugh heartily. 

\---- 

Stepping out into the hallway, ready to start our day, Percy has already gone ahead and got the car started, warming it up for the short commute across town to 'Arcade Spirits', our little piece of heaven. I shut the apartment door and start to head outside. As soon as I hear the click, I feel for my phone in my back pocket to check the time and realize it’s not there. 

“@!#!$” I check my bag and new coat pocket in desperation, knowing full well that it’s still inside. Wait. I have a tool that will help me with this. I pull out my keychain that usually jingles slightly as I walk with all the keys to the arcade, my apartment, and the deposit box in the office at work. I pull out the shiny new brass key and stick in the key hole, and twist. The locked door, once an obstacle keeping me from my precious phone and friendly AI assistant Iris, is now open. I smile inwardly and my heart skips a beat, now knowing that the key does in fact actually work. It wasn’t a sick joke. He wasn’t playing a trick on me or blowing smoke up my butthole. He was being truthful about everything. A wave of relief washes over me as I walk into our apartment, to our bedroom and grab my phone off my bedside table. Rushing back outside, I lock our door once more, closing it securely and twisting the knob to make sure it’s locked. I hear the satisfying click. 

Percy is outside, clearing the last bits of frost off the windshield as I meet him at the car parked just down the road. He’s wearing his leather jacket with the sherpa collar, the same jacket he wore the day I met him those many months ago. His pale skin is all rosey from the chilly wind blowing on his face and he has bits of shaved frost speckled throughout his beard. 

He is just finishing wiping away the last swipe from the passenger side, when I spin him around, grab him by the collar and kiss him forcefully on the mouth. I hold him there, thawing his lips and melting the flecks of frost with our warmth for a moment then let him go. 

“I love you, you know that?” I said, without any further explanation. 

“And I, you. S’much” Blinking in wonderment and delighted confusion. 

*BEEP BEEP* Iris chirps from my pocket. “You are going to be late if you don’t get going right away. There is a 99.97% chance that you’ll hit terrible traffic if you don’t go this instant” 

“Iris, Tell Gavin that there is a 99.97% chance that I will be a few minutes late.” And we kiss again, wrapped in each other’s arm as a light dusting of snow starts to fall from the sky.

\----END----


End file.
